


So You Tried To Kill My Kids OR Katalina Alize Makes A Bad Choice

by LancerOrchid (SomeOtherName)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Codependency, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOtherName/pseuds/LancerOrchid
Summary: Djeeta's crew is grounded due to severe damage to the Grandcypher. Katalina takes the opportunity to seek out the Lord Commander of Albion, intent on tackling an inevitable conversation head-on.





	So You Tried To Kill My Kids OR Katalina Alize Makes A Bad Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written only using context from up to chapter 20 of Granblue Fantasy. It is entirely possible that canon has already contradicted this, and I just don’t know it. However, I don’t care. Kat and Vira - codependent, hyper-competent, sword disaster lesbians - are the read of my heart, and nothing can change that. I hope they get their shit together to become Lyria’s two sword moms. 
> 
> The course of the events on Albion are such that they massively changed my read of Katalina entirely. And seeing as Vira is a barely contained box full of red flags, but can also be a canon member of the player's party immediately afterwards, I found myself with some circles that needed squaring. I chose to be the change I wanted to see in the world.
> 
> Who knows if I did a good job. Not me.
> 
> Also, hey kids, if you’re reading this - and you might be, this is the internet - don’t model your relationships after Kat and Vira! They are not role models, and it is super not healthy.

Deep within Albion, in the Lord Commander's quarters, Vira Lilie found herself in a desperate battle for her life. Her foe: the deadly boredom of trying to catch up on several days of paperwork. Vira leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. Moments turned into seconds, and seconds turned into minutes.  
  
It had been a miserable week. Things got out of hand, and it was almost one hundred percent her fault. At some point, Vira's door had definitely opened and closed, but she could not be bothered to find out why or who she had to blame for the intrusion. It would not be long before the boredom finished her off.  
  
"You know, this is what you get for the entire past two days." Katalina Alize motioned towards Vira's comically tall backlog.  
  
" _Katalina!_ " Vira sprung up in her seat, "I thought you would be busy with your mom stuff right now."  
  
"They're like sisters to me," Kat tried to convince herself more than Vira.  
  
"You're their mom.”  
"No."  
"Aunt, at least."  
" _Cool_ aunt."  
  
Vira stood up and began to make her way around her cluttered desk, "So why aren't you busy with cool aunt stuff?"  
  
Kat circled the desk in the opposite direction, maintaining her distance. "Djeeta is strong enough to keep Lyria safe on her own."  
  
Vira interjected and rubbed her shoulder, "I noticed. She reminds me of you. Like, ouch, my everything."  
  
"And the Grandcypher needs some patchwork before it can even make it to Golonzo. Also, we. Need to talk."  
  
Vira cocked her hips and flashed a saccharine smile, "Do we?"  
  
Kat crossed her arms and glared at her across the length of the desk. Vira's expression plummeted, "Okay maybe we need to -"  
  
Papers scattered as Kat slammed her hands onto the desk. "You used a primal beast to try to _kill_ my _kids_ , Vira!"  
  
"I thought you were their cool aunt!" Vira protested.  
  
"It is not the time for that!" Kat shook her head and sighed, "You were always theatrical, but if you want a date you can _just. Ask._ You don't have to do. _Whatever_ the hell that was."  
  
"You think I did all that for a date?" Vira shrunk.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"It was for revenge, too. It was only a little bit about a date."  
  
Kat tilted her head in accusation, "Only a little bit?"  
  
"Only a little. I didn't want you to leave again."  
  
Kat deflated. She closed the distance and squeezed Vira's shoulder. "Okay, listen. I know I screwed up. I abandoned you here because I was scared. Terrified. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
Vira pulled her in close and hugged her, "Hey, it's okay, Kat. _You’re here now._ That’s all I _ever_ wanted."  
  
"It is _so_ not okay. I left you here to deal with that alone." Kat squeezed Vira, "I left you with _everything_ that made _me_ want to run."  
  
"It turned out okay," Vira offered.  
  
Kat laughed and broke their embrace. "No offense, but you are a capital-M Mess." Kat left the " _and it’s my fault_ " unspoken.  
  
Vira shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "I got what I wanted. Maybe not exactly the way I wanted it."  
  
"We both almost died! I had to fight a battleship cannon, Vira. With a sword!" Kat gestured wide and then small, illustrating the phenomenal size difference between battleship cannons and swords. She caught herself matching Vira's smile and hated it.  
  
Vira cupped Kat's cheek and assured her, "But we're both still here, aren't we?"  
  
Kat pressed her forehead to Vira's and locked eyes with her. "We're not kids anymore, okay? Not everything has to be a sword fight on top of a building."  
  
"I know, I know," Vira acquiesced. "But you like the theatrics, too."  
  
"Not like this. Everyone I know thinks you're a _sociopath_. If even half the things Rackam says are true," Kat peeled herself away from Vira and composed herself. "You should find someone to do the admin work. Take some time off. And then maybe catch up with us. In a permanent kind of way."  
  
"As if that wasn’t already the plan," Vira smirked.  
  
"The taking time off part is important. Don't forget it.”  
  
“ _Yes, ma’am!_ ” Vira feigned a salute and planned to take absolutely no time off.  
  
“We can talk later. I just wanted to get this part out of the way before I left." Kat made her way back to the door, stepping over paperwork. She briefly considered helping clean up, but then remembered fighting a battleship cannon with a sword.  
  
"Hey," Vira started, "Thanks for coming to see me after the whole. Everything."  
  
"It's never a problem. I'll see you later." Kat opened the door and stepped out with her best attempt at cape-swooshing.  
  
Vira grabbed Kat's arm to stop her, "You said I could ask for a date?"  
  
"I did say that, and I guess I _can't_ stop you."  
  
Vira flashed her smile again, "What if later was now?"  
  
Kat took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and immediately caved, "Okay. Yes. I - We can do that."


End file.
